1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a deburring machine, and particularly to a deburring machine for removing burrs from workpieces mechanically and in massive quantities.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal workpieces have burrs that have been leftover during a mechanical machining process. Removal of such burrs helps to prevent injury to workers and improves the workpieces appearance. The burrs left in the side walls of holes or grooves of the metal workpieces, especially on some small workpieces, are removed by manual deburring one at a time. However, the whole procedure of manual deburring is both time and labor consuming. In addition, the workpieces are easily damaged during the manual deburring treatment procedure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.